Season's Change
by drfangirl
Summary: Jack starts acting strange around the others, and whats mother nature got to do with it. Warning mpreg and a bit crackish
1. Knock Knock

Season's change

Warning: this story contains mpreg and if this is not your cup of tea then I'm sorry, either deal with it or get out.

Jack had been acting jumpy, twitchy, and overall not like his naturally cool self. He woke up that day with something in his brain telling his nerves to be over sensitive and touchy. However, every time jack felt like this (which was rare) he would go and make snowflakes, very detailed and beautiful. But on this day that was not the case. Time after time he tried the small flake would be lopsided or melted to quick. So he stumbled about from town to town, and then decided to pay his favorite mythical buddies.

He would usually spend his time alone, but on this day he felt he needed to be around people, and the more and more he flew closer to the north pole he needed that attention. His normally freezing skin felt a little warm and he gained a light pink hue to his cold cheeks. Then he finally landed on the front porch of North. His head now was pounding and he was now longer feeling in a light and bubbly state, he was hurting. His thumping head tied to tell his legs to move to the door that was only a few feet away but all he could do was stumble and bash into the mighty door.

Ole saint nick was tucked away in his office tinkering with a new toy idea, when he felt a cool breeze wash over him. Even through his bulky exterior he felt it. He wonder if it was a yeti that might have left a door open or the elves broke another window. In any case he grabbed his mighty coat and bound out the door suspiciously prowling for anything out of order. Finally he reached his front door and found it to be extra chilly. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw white glistening frost just under his door. How odd, he thought sense all his doors were sealed so no cold, heat, or bug can get through. He opened the door only to find his very own trickster collapsed outside, breathing slowly.

"Jack? Why are yo- Jack! JACK!" He bent down and took his pulse, and when he pulled back his hand had little bits of frost on them. He was ok, just a fever. Which felt the opposite of a fever, but rather frostbite. North bridel style carried him to the med wing. It was empty except a yeti, who suffered a serious injury from running with scissors. Across the room he lad Jack on a made bed and pulled the covers over him. North stood over Jack's seemingly lifeless body except small signs of life. He tried to pull the cover more over him but to his surprise, they were hard with frost. This was serious, he had to call the others.

Soooo sorry this was really short but I'll get the next chapter out really quick


	2. An Icy Surprise

Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for waiting for my promised second chapter that came a little later than expected, but I still appreciate all the nice reviews. So with further ado, I present to you chapter 2.

Bunnymund was the first to show up, bounding out one of his many tunnels , which close behind him. He tried to land of the ground like normally, but his giant furred feat slipped of a thin floor of ice across the original ground, like a misplaced ice skating rink. He lay on his face and picked himself with a groan.

"Oi! North! I know your yeti's love the snow and ice, but do they really have to bring this in." he whipped off the frost stuck to his shirt.

"You'll find out later when the rest show up." He said flatly

"We'll don't get overalls in a bunch. You sent out an emergency call with no explanation, Blame a bunny for being curi-

Suddenly, Sandy burst through the door on a golden dust cloud, Tooth followed close behind, Her fairies fluttered crazily around the room. Sandy signaled tons of random symbols at North, which he probably took as anxiousness.

"I was organizing teeth when you called. What's the emergency, Pitch, did the children stop believing in us? Whatever it is we're on it." Tooth said panting a little from her long journey.

"It's Jack." North announced " I think he's sick, but this is no normal sickness." He waved them over to the med wing of the factory, he had to pry the icy doors open. They took a long look around, They gasped at what looked like the effect of blowing up Frosty the snowman. Everything was coated in a thick layer of ice and snow, even the one injured yeti, who was frozen in a running pose towards the door. Jack lay on his side curled up on his bed unmoving, with a look of pain on his face. His hands clench at his stomach.

"Well this explains the snow." Bunnymund broke off a nearby icicle

Sandy walked up to Jacks bed and looked at him worriedly, then grabbed his ice cold hand and instantly relaxed him while paced out.

"What do you think it is?" Tooth asked North without taking her eye off of jack.

"Who knows, could be anything." He replied quietly

They all just watched for a while. When Bunnymund's massive eyes picked up a sound from outside. He stiffened and waited to hear it again. This time it came louder, and they all heard it. With one quick gesture from North, they we all out the door heading to the possible intruder. Then paused at what they saw.

A women Stood at the front entrance. She smiled at them. She had very dark brown hair in a long thick braid that had leaves that stuck out in random places. Her skin was pale but not to untouched by the sun, and her eyes were an unbelievable green. She wore a long green dress that seemed to be held together by vines. Then they noticed she had somehow cleaned up all the snow and ice.

"Sorry I dropped by without calling but it sounded like you could use a clue to your friend Jack's illness." She smirked

North pulled out his swords in a fighting stance. "Who are you and what have you done to Jack?"

"Oh North I'm hurt you don't recognize me, I'm Mother Nature, Gaia for short. Oh and I really was coming to check up on Jack, but now that you're all he I guess it's not going to be a surprise anymore."

"Well you have 5 minutes to explain this surprise" Bunnymund growled.

"Alright, alright, calm your carrots bunny, just let me see him and I'll show you"

At first they we're wary , but after a quick argument they agreed to let her in as long they watched her. So they led her to the med wing, North right behind her. Then she caught sight of Jack who was passed out cold (No pun intended). She started to reach out to Jack but was stopped by North.

"We said you could look but not touch, remember?" he said boldly

"I promise not to harm him at all, just let me do this." The first serious thing she said since coming in here. His hand then slowly retracted.

She proceeded to lay her hand gently on Jack stomach. Gaia whispered something in an unknown language, and on last word her hand glowed a bright white. Soon the light turn from white slowly to a pale blue, then a dark blue. She took her hand off and seem to have sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" asked tooth

"They are both fine and healthy, nothing to worry about, his pain was only miner turbulence." She calmly said with a smile

"They, What do mean by that?" Bunnymund scratched at his head.

"It's quite a long story, I will try to make this short."

"No please take all the time you need." North glared waiting for an answer.

"Ok, but you must promise not to kill me."

"As you probably know, I command all four seasons, but I cannot do this alone to so I made four spirits that must go and find human bodies to hold their spirit. What I had not thought of was the power each possessed. Only souls who were pure and strong could bare the brunt of the spirits. Due to Jack strong soul he was made into the winter spirit, but when I tried to tell give him orders he refused, being his reluctant self."

"As years passed, I gave up on the spirits ever finding a soul strong enough, So I took on the last three remaining seasons. They became harder to control, and without my constant supervision on each they lighting storms instead of rain showers, windy days into tornadoes As much as I tried I could not hold all this power in order."

"I soon devised a plan that I desperately needed Jack for. My plan was, that if Jack could withstand the brunt of the spirit. Then maybe he could handle all of them. I know it was a reckless and desperate thing to do, but the world would have soon gone to chaos."

I followed him the day after the plan was made, slowly cornering him into a nearby forest. Once I had him in my element, I ambushed him and took his staff. Then I summoned the three other spirits and they absorbed into his stomach. I knew something was wrong when he didn't change."

"Even though I did it, I truly hate myself for doing it, but before he passed out I erased that part of his memory, then left him in a tree."

None of the guardians looked amused, more so North who grabbed her Braid and yanked it hard and demanded a further explanation.

"That still does not tell me why he is like this" he growled low into her ear. North was soon pulled off my Bunnymund.

"Well… hehe, the funny story about that is-"

"Just get to the point already" Bunnymund said holding back the huge Russian wizard.

"Ok… So after my check of his vital organs, it would seem that the spirits have nestled themselves in between his lower intestines and the flesh and muscle of his stomach, and are slowly growing"

"So in other words…" Tooth gestures to carry on

"He's Pregnant."

* * *

Thanks for waiting guys I hope this wasn't to short, and i'm sorry for any misspell errors and just my horrible conjunctions.

BTW: I made new years resolution to get chapters out sooner


	3. A Big Secret

Chapter 3

Wow! This story went from 15 views yesterday to 387 today, but thanks for the views and comments. You all have been so nice. J

"WHAT!?" almost all say in unison

"But that is impossible, he's a guy!"

"…And also a spirit. Now look, I'm still not quite sure how this actually happened, but I know that he'll need all the help he can get. His will not be any normal mortal pregnancy, because he's male, and an immortal spirit. Also I would like to come back every now and then to check up on him." She was about to walk out of the room and out of the factory when she was stopped by Tooth's hand on her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to leave us with some tips, you know, something to make sure we're taking good care of him and that there's nothing wrong with him."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." She then materialized a book in her hands and gave it to the flustered fairy. Tooth read the title aloud, "_What to Expect When Expecting_."

"That should warn you of some of the things to be expected from Jack in the near future." With that she faded in to a gust of wind and leaves.

"Well I guess we should start reading this" Tooth cracked open the book to the first page, the intro

"Congratulation on conceiving a future little boy or girl. This book will show any worried father or curious family members what to expect in a women's pregnancy. The first rule is, don't panic, after reading this book you will have a full understanding of what your wife or family member is going through." Tooth stopped when she heard a moan from Jack as he rolled over.

"We should probably continue this outside." North said leading them out of the room and towards their normal conference Room, he only looked back once at Sandy who was wishing up a perfect dream for Jack, then a golden snowflake floated above his head as jack smiled in his sleep.

….

Once at the conference room, they practically huddled around the book as North turned the pages and read each aloud. They almost sneered in horror at the chapter about birth and closed the book frantically. Then they all looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

"Poor Guy" muttered Bunny under his breath.

"Yeah, how do women do all of this a still are able to walk by the end of it." North stared down at the table. Then looked over to Tooth, whose face was a nice shade of red.

Sandy caught their attention with symbols of baby carriages, rattles, and bottles.

"Sandy is right we need to start preparing for what is to come." North stood up."We need to start gathering all the supplies we need for this child to be safe. It's late so we shall start tomorrow.

"What are we stating tomorrow?" The voice of a familiar Ice spirit came from the door, to which all guardians turned to look.

"Jack- you're awake?"asked Tooth. She fluttered over to jack and helped the unstable teen to a seat.

"Now what's this all safety of a child about?" He said obliviously still very faint.

"Oh um, yes… Jack you see a-" Tooth was stopped by North who said.

"Um there was a child in desperate need for our help, so we were planning to go and fix the problem." North said

"Oh, cool what time do we leave tomorrow?" he asked leaning back in the chair.

"Oh um Jack we can't really bring you alo-" Tooth was interrupted again by North

"What she meant to say was you have to stay here with Tooth and guard the factory." He remarked with a big fake innocent smile.

"Um ok, but why do we have to do that?"

"Because I'm am taking the yeti's with me, this is simply not a three man job, and if someone comes to take over then who'll protect it." He spread another large toothy grin.

"Okay whatever you say." he shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell him?! He's going to get suspicious, North" She whispered

"Well he's in a weak state from this whole thing. Maybe he might not take it well if we tell him now, in that confusion he might not want to keep them." He said hushed and serious

"Ok I get that part, but you're not really taking all the yeti with you, right?"

"Of course not" He chuckled "I'm giving them the day off. Now you just keep an I on him. Maybe float a little behind him and help him if needed." She nodded and left trying to catch up with Jack who was half way to his room that was given to him back when North heard he slept usually in trees.

….

Tooth flew behind jack secretly on his way to his room. She studied him carefully and lowed her wing beats to and hummingbird bird pace. He wobbled most of the way, sometimes leaning up against the wall for support as he walked. At one point he looked as if he might fall, and Tooth nearly shot after him, but stopped when he caught himself.

Once they made it to his room, she dismissed herself and flew over to a guest room close to his. Even after closing the door she still worried for him. She thought about the troubles he might face, and the thoughts she'd rather keep in the back of her mind. Then she fell asleep with that worry still buzzing in her head like a killer bee, waiting to sting only when something truly bad happens.

* * *

Thanks for waiting!


	4. Coffee and Sandwiches

Chapter 4

Happy birthday J.R.R. Tolkien! 1/3/2013

Tooth awoke to an unfamiliar sound; the sound reminded her of a person gagging on a tongue depressor. She hopped out of bed and rubbed her eyes. In her here sleepy state she checked the clock, it was 2:00am. She floated out the door and looked around for the horrid sound, still very sleepy. Then the sound lead her to Jack's room. She immediately snapped out of sleep and rammed into the door, which unfortunately for her was unlocked. She recovered from her slightly embarrassing fall and found the bathroom door slightly ajar.

The sound now sounded like the dry heaves of a person vomiting, and the small sound of panting breath. Tooth cracked the door open and saw Jack. His head in the toilet, body crunched in on itself, and only in a pair of grey boxer's (Making Tooth blush a little). Jack seemed unaware of her presence, so tooth slowly hovered above him, and then started rubbing circles into his back. The instant contact of her warm hand to his cold skin made jack jump s little and turn his to catch a glimpse of the intruder.

Jack sighed lowly, and tried to speak but only whispers came out and another (Thankfully) dry heave. A few more heaves followed with a small cough. Then he finally managed to get in a few words.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just couldn't help myself. What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered into the bowel, but just then Tooth sweetly shushed him. It wasn't his fault he was this way, but he really didn't know that yet.

She then proceeded to pick Jack up in her arms (She was surprisingly strong) and Float him back to his bed. The whole time she couldn't really take her eyes off his stomach. He had one hand over a barely unnoticed bump, protecting something unknown to his own self.

Once they made it back to his bed, She kick open the covers with her feat, not being able to do so with her hand, being that they were preoccupied with the already asleep teen. Then Tooth lied him down and pulled the covers over him, and flew off to her room once again to sleep.

…

Bunnymund woke up in his own bed and made himself some breakfast before going over to North's place to meet with the rest. Once he hoped out the hole, he noticed how shockingly quiet it was and empty. He thought he had come a little early, but this was ridiculous. He looked for any signs of life and eventually found Tooth in the kitchen. She was absentmindedly making a pot of coffee, and finally noticed Bunny after five minutes of him just entering the room.

"Oh Jesus, Bunny you scared the feathers right out of me, I didn't expect you to come this early."

"Yeah I woke up a little early, and it seems you did to, what happened?" He said pulling out two mugs and poring some coffee into each.

"I woke at two am to Jack vomiting, and had to help him back to bed. After that I just couldn't get back to sleep." She said taking the mug.

"Too many thing to think about?" He asked taking a sip.

"yeah"

They stood for a while sipping and talking about how things were going and what was generally interesting, Until Jack came stumbling into the room. His eyes nearly closed, he guided himself to a chair and laded his head on the table.

"You ok laddie?" Bunny hopped over and place a paw on his shoulder.

"Depending if Tooth told you what happened last night, what do you think? He raised his head. Then Jack shrugged off Bunny's paw and got of his chair then made his way to the pot coffee. "All I need is a cup of coffee to pick me up."

Then Tooth remembered what she had read about caffeine in the book Gaia left her, and then quickly flew in front of Jack, receiving the "What the hell are doing" face from both Jack and Bunnymund.

"YOU CAN'T!" she blurted out after a good few minutes of awkward stares.

"why not.." Jack tried once more to reach around and grab the pot but was ninja hand slapped away by Tooth.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Jack said rubbing his hand

"welllllll… um the coffee issss… really, really hot!" she said still starfish blocking the coffee pot.

Jack looked at her like she has never seen him cool down drinks with his powers before.

"Ok, ok, but… um, Bunny got his fur in it!" which was responded with a "come on seriously" face from bunny.

"Fine, If it has kangaroo's fur in it I'll just get some OJ, But I really think you just don't want me to get yellow teeth, do you Tooth?" he said moving to the fridge close by.

"Haha, yeah, that's it." She let her guard down mentally dodging a bullet.

While Jack head was in the fridge, Tooth tried to sign out that she meant no offence to Bunny, but that she was only trying to protect Jack, but it didn't look like he got it. How dose Sandy do this all the time.

When closed the door to the fridge he took out more than just orange juice, but a huge wrapped sandwich with N. written on it (Obviously Jack didn't see it). He happily walked back to his seat and unwrapped the massive sandwich.

"You must be hungry?" Bunny looked at jack who took a big bite out of the sandwich.

"Yeah, I just felt really peckish all of a sudden." He said swallowing his huge bite.

"I don't really think peckish is the word for it." Tooth said watching Jack take down the sandwich kinda like a shark would take down a seal, and within minutes it was gone. He was downing the juice when North and Sandy came in.

"Hello everyone, sorry I couldn't greet you all this morning, I was defrosting the med wing." He looked at Jack who was the only one not paying attention, and then he noticed the wrapper.

In this moment, one would not be able to summarize North's inner rage as he saw Jack turn and say "what?". That sandwich he saving for three days because it needed its perfect flavor to soak in and he was going to eat it today. One problem, his sandwich was in the belly of another person. It took all his might not to strangle Jack.

"As I was saying… I'll take Bunnymund, Sandy, and I and we will be back in a few hours. Tooth and Jack, just keep the place safe." He walked with Bunny and Sandy behind.

Tooth looked at Jack, he was leaning back in his chair patting his stomach. How many times will we have to do this before Jack finds out she thought pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

I was looking around on tumblr and found this on someones blog

post/39730260249/dammit-jack-frost-what-did-that-tree-ever-do-to

Would this be a good mood swing or what?


	5. Let's go shopping

Chapter 5

Sorry everyone, but this will probably be the last chapter until finals week is over at my school. If I have time between studying and worrying my arse off, I'll try to write some more.

Wish me luck!

* * *

Meanwhile North, Sandy, and Bunnymund were sneaking into multiple maternity shops at night, in search of materials the book said they will need.

Sandy was in charge of finding formula and different foods for the baby as well as Jack. North was getting new furniture for a nursery that he was planning on putting in a spare room, somewhere close to Jack's room. Bunny was not too happy with the assignment he got. He was sent out to look for baby and maternity clothes. They were all told to bring back as mush of the supplies as possible and were each giving money and a budget. Then they had to meet up before sunrise on the outskirts of the town they were in.

Bunny had been told very clearly, not to buy anything that would upset Jack. Which meant no pink clothes for the ice spirit. He wasn't quite sure what the gender of the baby would be, or how many Jack would have, but he was sure it would be three because of the three spirits Gaia talked about. Bunny bought as many unisex clothes as possible, mostly green and yellowed colored stuff . Just before he was about to leave to the maternity clothes, something caught his eye.

He turned to look at a tiny blue Onesie that said in white "Mommies little snow angel". Bunny mentally chuckled, and he grabbed three of them. Then he headed to the maternity section.

The first thing bunny saw was a dress. He then mentally slapped himself getting the picture of a pregnant Jack wearing a dress. Bunny kept looking, but found just a whole bunch of girly frilly things, things Jack would kill him for getting. He almost gave up, but just in the back there was a rack of clearance clothes that were just normal t- shirts, hoodies, and pants.

Bunny left the store with a couple pairs of stretch pant, a couple of extra-large shirts that came in dark and light blues. He even managed to grab a new bigger hoodie for Jack, know only that he'd probably miss the familiarity. Next he made his way to the sled with bags in hand.

On the way there He met up with Sandy, who was just a store down. He floated his bags above his head on sand clouds. Bunny gazed at he punches seeing if he bought the right food. From what it looked like he did, but Bunny could see a few treats for Jack in the bags. Bunny laughed to himself, Jack was always one of Sandy's Favorite guardians he thought.

Eventually they made it back to the sled where North was waiting. He had packed the sled with furniture, making little room for the rest of the stuff but just enough.

"So how did it go?" North whispered just in case anybody who could see them would not here them.

Sandy held a thumb up and nodded his head. Then North turned to Bunny. "I trust that no pink thing were bought?"

"Yeah everything went pretty well. I even got the kids some clothes he really might like."

"Wonderful, so we are ready to go!" he yelled excitedly but was shushed by Sandy.

Then they loaded up and headed back to the factory.

* * *

Thanks guys and I hope you all had an awesome winter, but sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow.

I'll try to post asap.


	6. Cat out of the bag

Chapter 6

I'm such a goof, I forgot to actually check when Finals week is. It turns out it wasn't this week that I was thinking out, but actually the last week of January.

So I guess I'll write some more, Yay!

* * *

Fun fact: Mother nature's name was inspired by the Greek goddess Gaia, the protector of earth.

It was early morning when they got back. They assumed it would be okay to just quietly sneak the stuff in through the front door and then going to park the slay, because the furniture wouldn't fit through the door. Sandy and Bunny took I their bought supplies and North told Sandy to place the food in the back kitchen, and Bunny to set the clothes in North's room.

Once That was done they joined up with North to take in the first piece of furniture, which was a very large wooden crib. They carried it through the door just barely fitting. When it was inside, the hard part was deciding a spot to keep this away from Jack, and finding one soon before sunrise. They were just about to move to a storage room, when Jack moved around the corner to face them, his body language giving off a sense of anger and suspicion.

"So how was the mission, or should I say shopping trip." He eyed the crib over. North tried to pretend immediately it wasn't even there. Bunny didn't really care to make eye contact, and Sandy just stared at the floor like a puppy being punished.

"There's something your hiding from me, I know it." He asked eyebrows knitting together. Just then, Tooth floated frantically around the corner look very tired. She had probably chasing Jack all day, and then she stopped and took a good look at what she thought was going to be confession time.

"Look, Jack, this probably not the best place to be-" Bunny was cut off by Jack

"No, I want answers! You guys seem to be tiptoeing around me lately. I want to know what's the big secret." He raised his voice.

"Jack, we just need you to calm down first" North said Watching Jack take deep breaths. "Ok, good. Now Jack you must believe the next words I say are true. He waited for Jack to nod.

"I just want to say this before we continue. You have been given a very special gift Jack, and just remember this was no accident." He said slowly.

"Just spit it out!" Jack snarled

"Stay calm." He warned "Mother nature as given you the gift of life. Jack you're pregnant."

"What." Jack somewhat laughed hoping it was a joke. "Come on guys, you waited this long to pull a joke on me?" He laughed died when no one join in.

"This is not a joke, laddie." Bunny said.

Jack's vesion started to shake as that new sickness he felt yesterday began to boil up his body again. He leaned back onto the cool wall and clamped his eyes shut as darkness engulfed his body and he swayed. The last thing Jack remembered seeing was the floor becoming closer to his face as his world tipped to the side and the sight of the guardians jumping to catch him.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, I know. Ugh, it's another short chapter but I promise i'll post soon.

Thanks all the wonderfully nice reviews!


	7. Taking in the news

Chapter 7

Yeah! Now begins the exciting adventures of Pregnant Jack. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack woke up again in the same bed in the Med wing, defrosted and now more Icicle yeti's. His head throbbed as he tried to sit up but was pushed back down by unfamiliar hands. Then an unfamiliar voice told him to lie back down. He tried his hardest to look out of his headache induced grogginess to see where that voice came from. Jack blinked a few times and rubbed his head.

"Oh! He's waking up!" He heard Tooth chirp as his vision became clearer.

Jack sat up, and was greeted with instant pain from his forehead. He held his newly bandaged head and looked at the Guardians all at the end of his bed smiling a somewhat creepy smile.

"Man I must have hit my head pretty hard. I had this crazy nightmare with all of you in it, you told me I was going to have kids." He laughed and looked at their faces, smiles slowly fading.

"Oh jack, well you see that wasn't a dre-" Tooth was stopped by the presence of the unfamiliar guest Jack had heard earlier.

"So how's the mother to be holding up?" The women smiled at Jack, who then stared at her with horror and back at the guardians.

"Wait, You never told him?" Gaia snapped at the guardians.

"Well we did… ah little later than we should have. He didn't take the news very well, and that's how he ended up here." Bunny explained, shyly.

"So you decided to not tell me?!" She was furious, but she glanced back at Jack, and his scared expression melted her anger away and she walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Hello, Jack. I know you don't remember me all that much, but my name is Gaia." She watched as he crumpled into a ball, tucking his knees in looking at the floor.

"Why me?" Jack said not looking at any of them. Tears began to trickle down his face.

"Oh Jack." She sighed sadly scooting over to him and reaching out to embrace him, which he leaned into. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." She cooed still hugging him. "I didn't want this to happen to you but it was all I could do." She sighed

"Wait, how should you know?" He said pulling out of the embrace.

"Jack, I'm going to show you something, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Gaia lifted her hand up to jacks forehead, a light began to glow. Then all the events that took place on the night that Jack conceived the spirits were given back to him.

He uncurled from his fetal state, and scooted away from her, eyes full of shock, then an icy fire raged within his eyes and he looked at everyone in the room with the up most distain. Jack quickly got up from his bed and shot out the door before the others could catch him.

Immediately all of the guardians shot out of the room as well, leaving a grieving Gaia behind. They went to the one spot they knew he'd run to, his room. Once they all made it to the door, Tooth knocked loudly on the wood.

"Jack, please unlock the door, we just want to talk." She stated

*no answer*

"Jack!" North pushed aside Tooth

*No answer*

At this point, North was crashing his side into the door, soon breaking the lock. He looked about the room and found no signs of the frost spirit, except the window that was open wide with icicles dangling above it, and the a misplaced staff. There was no doubt Jack was gone.

"What are you all waiting for?! Split up and find him!" North yelled running out the door and then out the front.

…

The guardians were trying their hardest to look for Jack, but they were blinded by a blizzard outside, most likely Jack's doing. Each went out into each direction possible. Searching the highs and lows off Jack's wintery maze.

North had set out for the direction of what looked like blurry trees off in the distances. He battled through the snow and wind, but once we reached the trees, he seem slightly protected. He looked up through the trees for hours, only finding more tree. North was about to give up his search and try a different direction, when off in the distance he saw a small ice figure. He rubbed his eyes and ran towards the figure. It became more and more vivid as he approached it.

Then he was just a few feet away from the figure. Up close it looked like a dome or a crystal ball. He cautiously drew closer to it and before he knew it, North was already standing right next to it. The dome was half the size he was and looked to be made of ice. He whipped off some of the snow on it and tried to look inside. As he peered in, all he could make out was a small patch of dark blue and brown. North pressed his ear to it, he could hear the soft sound of sobbing inside and whispers of woe.

"Jack?" he tapped the dome. The sound of sobbing stopped with a gasp and a few sniffles as North saw the figure shift a little.

"Go away!" he yelled

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because, I'm an abomination." He sobbed.

"Jack Frost, you are not an abomination. You have just have been given a gift, that's all."

"How am I going to do this?" his voice rang flatly.

"Jack you have a family that loves and supports you, we'd be willing to take a knife to the heart for you, and we'll be here to help you through this all the way." Suddenly the dome cracked and Jack pushed out a piece of the dome to look at north.

"really?" he stared with red puffy eyes.

"Well only way for us to help you…" He held out his hand and Jack grabbed it, cracking open the Ice dome as he fell into North's arms.

* * *

Whelp, there ya go another chapter. I actually teared up a bit while clutching a pillow and and typing through the pain. I'm sure though that more gushy lovey dovey stuff is in store later on.


	8. Acceptance

Chapter 8

Ok, I stumped… I can't think of good baby names. Do you guys have any, If so, leave them in the reviews if you want? They can boy or female I'm still deciding on the genders of Jack's babies.

Thanks for the reviews!

Bunny, Tooth, Sandy all waited at the front entrance for North. He had been gone longer than the time they had planned to spend out there. All of them sat in the bitter cold which had no stopped its relentless whipping of snow and wind.

"I know he's hormonal and stuff, but why did he have to make a bloody blizzard, of all things why a blizzard." Bunny wrapped his arms tightly around his body. He definitely was not a winter hare. His fur was light in thickness, and he didn't exactly have the most extensive collection of clothes.

Tooth and Sandy were shivering, while they cuddled up next to Bunny. He didn't mind, in fact he appreciated the gesture. He once more tried to make out any signs of life through the snowy haze, that not even North's reindeer with the funky nose could gleam through it. He kept looking out to the just in case they would come back, he did this for another twenty minutes. Then finally he broke out of their cuddle fest in a fit of rage.

"I'm gonna go find those snow popsicles and drag their frozen butts back!" he said brushing the snow off his head.

"What?! Are you insane, you'll freeze to?" Tooth said almost jumping at him.

"Then who'll save them then?" He yelled and then turned around only to catch sight of Jack and North a few feet away.

"Save who?" Jack smiled at them. Tooth zoomed up to Jack and clomped him, squeezing him hard. "Tooth… can't breathe." She shyly laughed off as she let go. They all just stood for a moment in silence.

"Hey Jack. You can turn off the snow works now." Bunny shivered.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Jack took his staff and tapped the ground three time and the snow miraculously started to slow down. They silently all decided at that time it was a good idea to go inside. When inside, They found Gaia waiting just inside. She looked down not daring to look at Jack or the others.

"Gaia." Jack pulled away from the group over to her. She only flinched when he landed a hand on her right shoulder, as if expecting to be hit. She was even more shocked by how quickly the teen could through a tall women like her into a full embrace.

"I know it wasn't your fault." He squeezed tighter remembering the restored memory Gaia had gave him. They stood like that until Gaia pulled away, she sniffled away a couple of stray tears and pretended that didn't happen.

"Thank you, Jack." She said Then walking to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jack almost ran after her.

"Sorry Jackie. Someone's got to take care of the weather until your little bundles of joy show up. She walked out the door, passed the guardian and she was gone in the gust of a random wind.

"Bundles? As in plural?" Jack lade a hand on his stomach.

* * *

I really hate to end this so short, i'm just really tired. Thank you all for being so patient and for sending the nice comments. I really appreciate it.


	9. Sweet Moments

Chapter 9

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not posting in a while. I got a stomach flu out in this damn Oregon weather. Now I know what Jack feels like, but I'm going to try and bare through it while being a lump in my bed all day. So with further ado, I give you a flu inspired chapter

* * *

Tooth was a calm fairy, she was not known for anger, but preforming the job of bed side maid for Jack took a lot out of her. She was used to full nights of sleep before Jack's condition arose, also… a little less vomit in the morning. Tooth had no personal qualms against Jack, she only wished that a little more help would be nice in the morning.

Whenever Jack would rush to the toilet in the mornings, she would hear him from a room away and find him expelling a previous dinner, and she come with a wet wash cloth for the back of his neck and there to rub circles in his back until he was done. Some nights after he was done with his dry heaves, he would just cry into Tooth's arms, and she would be there whispering sweet nothings to him while hold his head and rubbing his back. She did feel sorry for him, he didn't ask for this.

She can only imagine what it's like. Being that she was immortal, and had really no use for reproduction besides love. Some days she was jealous, she had always wanted children, but was too meek to pursue it. Yes, Tooth could say that she was jealous, but it was Jack. The person she had gushed over for as long as forever, and now he was carrying children with no real legitimate father. She guessed that in a way, she would have children, just not the way she had thought.

Tooth woke up almost as if on command at 2am and floated down the hall to help jack. Strange as it seemed, that morning she heard no vomited, but the sound of slight sobbing. Oh my he was crying again, she thought as she pushed open the door to find Jack standing in front of the mirror. He held his stomach as if he was in pain and he leaned on the sink for support. Tooth had an instant flow of worry.

"Jack! Are you ok, does your stomach hurt, what happened?" he flew down to grab him, and looked him over. "Please Jack, you need to tell me, I don't kn-" she paused as she lifted his teary face into view. He was smiling as tears rolled down his eyes. Tooth stared at him blankly with curiosity and worry.

"Th-they kicked…" Jack fell into Tooth's arms and sobbed. She wrapped herself tightly around his body.

"Oh Jack, you had me worried. I'm just glad you, I mean all of you are ok."Then she lifted the sobbing teen to see his face. It was puffy and red from the hormonal induced tears. He looked at her with the face of a lost puppy. "Do you mind if I…" she held out her hand and gestured to his protruding belly. He nodded and leaned against the sink lifting up his oversized shirt.

Tooth carefully laded a hand on the top of his bulge, then Jack took her hand and guided it just below his belly button. She almost jumped when she felt a small flutter of life. The only thing she could really think of was how foreign it felt. Jacks body was normally cold, but his stomach felt warm. It amazed her to no extent, almost so much she hadn't noticed that Jack was slowly dozing off. She picked him up bridal style and put him on his bed.

Just before she left the room, she made sure everything was ok and left. Tooth couldn't help but smile at the scene that just played before her. At times taking care of Jack is tuff, but it pays off in the sweet moments. Although Tooth still couldn't believe that he was only 13 weeks along, but he looked as if he was almost due. She sighed it off and went back to bed.

* * *

Thanks Guys for the reviews and comments, sorry this had to be so short, I just really don't feel well. But I will try to post when I'm a little better.


	10. calm before the storm

Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I have been experimenting with a few ideas for stories and I guess I just sorta left this one in the dust. I'm so sorry if you guys thought I discontinued this story.

Anyways here's chapter 10

* * *

Jack was once again for another one of Gaia's weekly checkups. He had no idea what she saw whenever she waved her hand over his stomach, but her smile was always a good sign that nothing was wrong.

He always was asked to lift up his shirt when laying on the examining table. Then Gaia would ask him a few questions, like how he was feeling and if he was feeling any pain. If so she would gave him a potion or herb to help. This went on like this until he reached his 12 week mark. When he walked into the med wing, he instantly felt a couple feet kick at his ribs.

He looked at Gaia, who was already there waiting for him. She was busy mixing some concoction, and only when Jack tapped on her shoulder did she turn around startled.

"Jack! My word boy, you as light on your feet as the snowflakes you make fall from the sky." She breathed deeply and sighed. Jack overtime forgave Gaia for what she did, realizing that she was so desperate, and soon he began to see her as somewhat of a grandmotherly figure to him. She would constantly bicker with him and spoil him like a grandmother would, He guessed that she just looked young and that close up you could see that old soul she carried within her eyes.

"Sorry…" Jack smirked

"Well never mind that, hop up on the table." He did as told lifting up his oversized sweatshirt before she even asked

"Well Jackie, are you ready?" she said turning around hand hovering above the exposed skin.

"Sure." He said flatly. Jack didn't like coming for checkups, each one meant the possibility of finding out if his babies were going to be okay. Hell knows why they have lasted this long.

He felt the oddly warm feeling of her magic slip over his stomach, as this happened, Jack had to contain himself from swatting her hand away. Over the last few months, Jack had become more protective of his bump. For example, he practically hissed at anyone who touched it and swatted their hands away if they did.

"Jack?" Came the voice of Gaia

"Yeah?" He said lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Would you like to know their genders?" Jack paused He really hadn't concerned himself with this before, but now suddenly it seemed like the only thing that matter at the moment.

"Ye-yeah." He said nodding slowly. She placed her hand over his stomach and closed her eyes, while jack studied her closely.

"Well, it would appear that you're going to have to buy a lot more pink clothes, because your having two girls and one boy." Jack choked up as a little tear slipped form his eye, then he hugged his belly and as if on cue, the babies kicked furiously at their mom's hands.

Gaia picked up Jack into a sitting position and held him as he sobbed away on her shoulder. He wasn't exactly sad, but something inside of him needed to let go of all this tension. He pulled away from her when he was done. The both just smiled at each other until there was a knock at the door. Gaia opened the door and A familiar large bunny came hopping in with a the rest of the gang.

They all gather around Jack and began a long group hug session, and in that moment, Jack never felt more at home than ever. He had people who loved him and a litter full of goodies on the way. Jack might have been alone before, but now he had family.

I'm so sorry this took so long.


	11. Fear

Chapter 11

Okay, these will probably be some of the last chapters I post in the next few weeks, so I just wanted to say one big thank you to those who gave me names for the babies and every viewer/commenter who actually took the time to read this and comment.

Thanks to:

Aunna

angel grayson

Mimi011

FrostBitten Snowdrift

VickyT36

HeartsDesire

Thanks guys, I really suck at making names, and I'm sorry if I didn't use any of your names, but I don't think can physically have that many babies, but still thanks!

And enjoy the next few chapters, and as requested, they will be longer.

* * *

Jack sat in a comfy chair away from the fire place, hand placed protectively over his now almost to term belly, which took up the expanse of his sweat shirt. He couldn't necessarily walk on his own now, he needed help from the others every time he tried to go somewhere. You'd think he could just take the staff and fly around, but Gaia had taken it away due to the health of the babies. So he had to spend the last of his pregnancy on the ground. Gaia had said she would take the staff and make sure his job wouldn't go unattended.

He felt them kick almost rhythmically to the taps of his fingers over is stomach. Then he finely noticed tooth who had been floating there for probably some time now. Her facial expression was hard to pin down as she floated up to him.

"How yah feeling?" She asked sweetly.

"Like a beached whale, to be honest." He laughed a little "But it's all for a good cause."

The room was silent for a while as both watched the lights from the fire dance about the room. Tooth looked at Jack he protectively had his arms around his belly, which now looked like he had swallowed an over inflated beach ball. Tooth once wondered what having kids was like, she was a once a women after all.

To have a lover, and share in the joy of caring for a child. She felt horrible to think it, but she was slightly jealous of Jack. She promised to stay as close as possible to him to make sure everything was ok, but really she was just so curious. Over the past months she had seen a whole new chapter in the book of Jack frost, emotions ranging from all angles.

She recalled earlier in the pregnancy, his need to be around snow. He would climb out windows and jump off balconies just to be in his winter wonderland. She remembered the 6 hour shifts the guardians and her would take just to watch Jack 24/7. It was this way until he suddenly fizzled out around cold and had the need for warmth which was a relief, or it would be if he wasn't constantly cold.

She didn't even want to think about the cravings. He was shy about his cravings first, casually eating strange things in front of them. Then there was the one day Bunny went back to the waren only to find his carrot stash stolen. He searched everywhere only to find them being eaten with Ice cream. We made sure all his food was frozen, being scared that it might melt a hole in the frozen boy. Except for an occasional non-heated treat.

Mood swings were the worst of them all. It almost would seem he had three settings, Happy, anger, and sad. Needless to say, we had to be very careful with what we said around him. During a Christmas party at the workshop, someone mentioned family, and Jack burst out crying, and sobbing over his family for an hour. Or when someone questioned his eating habits, he flew of and repeatedly made snow men and decapitated them. In most cases he would usually fly away to random places. So when Gaia took his staff away around the time he had trouble walking, it relieved the guardians to no extent.

Now it was his last month, and Tooth could see worry just under his skin. She snapped back to reality when she noticed him staring right back at her.

"D-do you wanna feel them?" He asked shyly

"uh sure" She reached out, and placed a hand on his swollen belly. They kicked her hand softly at first, but began a tantrum of kicks. Jack cringed a little at the sudden movement.

"Oh! Are you ok?" She snatched back her hand, thinking she was hurting him.

"Oh no, I'm fine, they just really like you." He took her hand and placed it back on top of his belly.

"Have you thought of any names?" She asked

"Nothing permanent, but an few have popped up."

"Like what?"

"Well Gaia gave me a book of symbolic names and I really like the sound of Patrin, it means leaf trail. I think it would fit the boy really well."

"That sounds lovely."

"I know I want to name one of the girls Anastasia. I still haven't really decided on the last ones name, but I know I'll find it later.

"I'm sure they'll love them as much as you do."

"I sure hope, I wouldn't want to have them hate me for the rest of eternity." He chuckled a little then sat up in the chair attempting to stand up, but to no avail. Tooth quickly let out a hand to help him up. Together they made their way through the workshop to get in some exercise. They walked a fairly so and waddled pace so to jacks swollen ankles. This continued until they came across the section of the workshop that specialized in baby toys, Jack stared at the toys.

"Jack, what's wrong? Do you need a break, because I can find a bench if you need a break?"

"No, I'm good, I'm just a little worried."

"Oh Hun, what's troubling you?"

"Well I was thinking, what if they really don't like me." He looked down at the tiled floor. Tooth floated over to his front and lifted up his face to reveal his teary eyes. She hugged him and petted his hair; she knew he always liked having his head petted. He sobbed into her shoulder. She lifted her head to see a couple of yeti staring and she shooed them off. Then she led Jack over to a nearby bench and sat him down. She let go of the embrace and lifted his face once more. Then she got a good look in his big blue eyes and nearly cried herself to see such an innocent soul so hurt.

"Oh Jack, you are a guardian, your made for children and the children of the world love you just for who you are. Now I don't think your children would treat you any different, wouldn't you agree?"

He nodded slowly whipping tears from his eyes with his new oversized hoodie. Then he gave her a loving embrace. She in return hugged softly, as to not harm the baby.

"Oh how touching." A sinister deep force slipped from around the corner.

"Pitch! How did you get passed the yeti's security?" Tooth tried to hide Jack behind her arms.

"Please, you think that a couple of oversized snow gorillas are going to keep me from entering."

"B-but I thought the children stopped believing in you." Tooth gritted her white teeth.

"Oh, but my dear you see, Fear can never die." He burst into nothingness yet his voice lingered about the, his voice almost in their ears. "You see, fear is like a virus. If untreated it will grow, and then thrive, and eventually… it will kill its victim and feed off them, then move to next person. Take for example… Jack." He materialized by Jack, his face and inch away from Jack's.

Just before Pitch could touch Jack, Pitch received a swift kick to the face. Pitch stumbled backwards, He looked up and whipped a little blood away from his mouth Tooth was flying off with Jack in her arms. She was surprised to have her leg caught by Pitch. He laughed as she struggled, but he did not expect a second foot to kick him in the head.

The second hit caused him to let go and his hands flew to his right eye. He lifted his head to see the two float down the hall into the workshop. Pitch dematerialized into nothing once more and popped right in front of them. He gave a devious smile, but was surprised by the hand of a rather large Yeti who heard their struggle. The Yeti crushed his body until Pitch became nothingness again. Jack, Tooth, and all the Yeti looked for any trace of him. When North and eventually Bunnymund arrived, there was still no sign of pitch.

"Tooth! Jack! Are you both ok?" North ran up to them panting.

"Yeah, we're fine. Pitch somehow got passed the Yeti and into the workshop."

"This is serious, he must already know of Jack's condition." North stared off at each of the exits in the workshop.

"What can we do about it?" Ask Bunny

"We're not sure what he wants, but we do know that he is not one to stop at the first failure. I think that it would be in everyone's best interest if we all slept in the panic room tonight." North said sternly. He turned to one of his yeti and whispered something to him, Then the yeti began to deadlock all the doors within the workshop.

Jack Just stared in horror and amazement at what had happened. Tooth had set him down a while ago on a nearby table in the workshop. He knew what Pitch wanted, Jack just didn't know how he found out. Every possible solution ran through his head, and yet he could think of none that had any proven facts. Jack looked onward at the others arguing and occasionally glancing at himself. He never felt more vulnerable.

…

That night, they all slept in cots in North's panic room. There cots were circled around Jack as all of them slept, all except one. Jacks eyes were close to sleep but him mind kept him awake. He was scared senseless, and almost shook in his cot. His stirring caused Sandy to wake up. Sandy blinked his eyes around a bite and spotted the scared teen. Jack tried to pretend to be asleep, but Sandy being Sandy knew better. Before Jack knew it he was fast asleep, from Sandy's dust. Everything was quiet.

* * *

Ok so I think I'll stop it right here and writ some more tomorrow. Thanks for reading guys, feedback is always appreciated.

Also give me some suggestions on what I should write next. (see my profile for info about suggestions)


	12. Nightmares

Chapter 12

Wow! This is probably the longest thing I've written ever. Thanks for all the positive reviews, I was kinda scared that I would get a lot of flamers for posting this story. So thanks for making me feel so welcome my first time on

The guardians slept soundly that night, all except one. While the others had nice and peaceful dreams, Jack had to endure wave after wave of insane nightmares. He shook in his sheets, gripping his pillow like a lifeline. He occasionally would turn and toss, and eventually threw off his blankets. The bed cloths landed on North who woke up startled. He thought it was just Sandy sleepwalking again, so he assumed nothing of it and went back to sleep, but was woken up again by the sound of quiet sobbing. If anyone knew North, they'd know he could not just simply ignore sobbing.

North Jumped out of bed, searching through the dark for the source of the sobbing. He bumped up against what he thought was the wall and groped for the light switch. The switch brushed against his hand as he frantically flicked it on. The dim light flickered, waking up too of the sleeping guardians.

"Oi, what's with the wakeup call." Mumbled bunny sliding out of bed. Tooth mumbled out some gibberish about her thinking it was morning, and needing to go brush her teeth.

"Do you hear that!?" North questioned as he looked at them. "Someone's crying." He looked around his eye catching on Jack who was still shaking. The other guardians looked confused until they followed his eyes to where Jack slept.

"Jack!" Gasped Tooth. Bunny ran over and lifted the pillow Jack had put over his face. He gazed at his face, it was scrunched up into a frown with some of Sandy's Sand sprinkled around his eyes. Tooth came over and check the children to see if they were alright by placing a hand under his belly.

"The children are fine, but Jack…" she looked at his face sadly.

"Wait, it looks like he's having a nightmare." Bunny commented. Bunny somewhat awkwardly poked his shoulder to wake him up. Then he shook his shoulder a little when it didn't work.

"We might have a problem here. If Jack doesn't wake up, his nightmares might lead Pitch here."

"Oh! I have idea!" North came close to jacks ear and took in a deep breath. "WAKE U-" He was pulled away by bunny with a paw over his mouth.

"What are you doing mate! Do you want to make the poor lad deaf? North shrugged his shoulders as bunny let him down. They all looked at each other for a while before Bunny perked up

"Maybe Sandy knows what to do? He controls sleep after all." He hopped over to Sandy and shook frantically at his shoulder with little to no effect. Sandy just twitched a little. Bunny shifted his eyes to Sandy's blanket, and without pause, he pulled it off with great force. Sandy grimaced and woke to the new coldness he felt. He blinked and found everyone staring him down. He quickly flashes a few question marks.

"Sandy we need you to wake up Jack, he stuck in your sleep spell." Tooth pushed him out of bed towards jack. Sandy blinked at the coma-like teen's sleep. He turned to them and flashed a few more confused symbols.

"What do you mean you can't wake him up!?" took Sandy's shoulder and shook them.

"Calm down North; how were supposed to know that he could only control sleep, not how there wake up." Tooth ushered him off of Sandy.

"I know! I know! But if Jack is having a nightmare, his nightmare could track Pitch here." He walked up to Jack and pulled up the covers over his shaking frame. The best they could do was try to comfort him and help him ride the night terror out as soon as possible.

Tooth came up and petted his head as she sang a lullaby, like she would when one of her fairies experienced this. It was sweet long and a tune that sounded ancient. The words almost sounded of an old forgotten language as she spoke them. Tooth continued this act while Bunny and North stood guard. In time Jacks whimpers were reduced to hiccupped breaths and the shaking became minimal. Yet this did not ease the guardians. They eventually decided to stare up waiting for any signs of Pitch.

Jack was almost fully at rest again, when he began to violently shake again. Tooth jumped at the sudden change and stopped her lullaby to frantically look around. The room seemed to be morphing slightly as a dark ink like substance creped over the walls and bordered the guardians. They all posed in fighting stances around Jacks cot, except tooth who stayed glue to jacks side and was trying her best to calm him down. Her calming was all in vain, Jack's shaking made him toss and turn, he gripped his own body as if to that would protect him further.

There was silence, but only for a moment. A rye cackle broke through the silence.

"Pitch! Show yourself! North yelled. As if he had been waiting for their reaction, pitch morphed out of the darkness riding saddle side on one of his bigger more intimidating mares. He made eye contact with each guardian, then he set his site on Jack.

"Now what's all the fuss about? I just popped in to say hello to you and give my best wishes to the expecting mother." He gestured to Jack.

"We know exactly what you want Pitch." Bunnymund coldly replied

"I don't know what you're talking about. I simply want to give these future guardians a safe nursery to be raised in."

"Safe? With you!? Pitch in what world to do you think that I would give him or the children to you?" North shift closer to Jack.

"Fine, fine I can see when I'm not wanted, but before I leave I'll make you a deal. You can hand jack over to me, or, I can demolish this pathetic excuse for a workshop with all of you inside!" he sneered

"We would never give you Jack and we will defend him and the workshop against you til' the very end, and what threat do you even pose to use anyways." North reared at Pitch who only crack a smile.

"Oh you poor fool, don't you see? Nightmares fuel my powers, and a powerful being's nightmare, such as a guardian's, serves just as well as a million. And Jackie over there doesn't seem to be sleeping quite well, does he?" At this Tooth frantically tried to wake Jack up.

"We can still beat you, you are not a threat to us so long as I can help it" North stamped his foot into the ground.

"Well then let's just see if you can." Pitch disappeared into nothingness as well as the darkness. The guardians ran outside of the workshop and waited for Pitch's revenge. They were troubled after fifteen minutes of no activity, but when a loud scream was heard they knew Pitch tricked them. The guardians bolted back to the safe room to find only a weeping Tooth.

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry this took so long to make and that its not as long than I had hoped it would be. Thanks guys for sticking through all my procrastination, I promise to post sooner.


	13. Dark

Chapter 13

All I can say is you guys are so nice, you've been sending all these really nice reviews and it's just had a really good effect on my mood as of late. I mean you all have been so nice and welcoming since I signed up hear, thanks for all your support! *cries tears of joy on keyboard*

* * *

It was black when Jack opened his eyes, he looked for any possible light but it seemed to be blocked out by an invisible force. He shifted his body into a fetal position while still lying on his side. Jack reached out and pressed a hand to the floor; it was cold and felt metallic. His body moved upright still sitting on the metal floor. Laying his hand on the floor, his hand followed the wall searching for a wall. To his Jack's surprise, his hand was met with another cold surface. This one felt as though it hand bars that were equally as cold as the floor

Daringly, Jack pushed his fingers though the bars. The pale digits were met with fabric, and from what it seemed, the thick fabric covered the entirety of the cell like structure. Jack tried to pull on the cloth which resulted in it shifting an inch. He now tried to inch of the fabric little by little. Just as Jack started to see a small glimpse of light, he was stopped by the sound of soft footsteps.

He quickly retracted his hand and tried to remain as quiet as possible. The footsteps grow louder as they reached his location, causing Jacks heartbeat to quicken. Soon the steps stopped right next to his cell. He heard the figure grip the cloth and then rip it away effortlessly. Light then flooded Jack's eye's, preventing him from getting a good look at his captor, but as soon as they adjusted to the figure, his eyes were filled with nothing but rage.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Pitch said smugly, to which jack gave no reply but a sharp glare.

"Giving the silent treatment? Then I guess I can just cover you up and-" he was interrupted by Jack

"Wait…" he said quietly but forceful.

"So I'm guessing you want some answer then?" Pitch gave a dry smile.

"Did you hurt them?" he said shortly

"Oh, you mean your children, yes they are completely safe."

"And the rest..?"

"The rest? What do you mean by the rest?" Pitch said sarcastically

"You know damn well, what I mean by that." Jack growled and gripped the bars

"Easy now Jackie, have you forgotten your condition?" Pitch faced Jack again grinning from ear to ear. Jack huffed and sank back down.

"The rest of the Guardians are safe as well. Now will there be any more questions, I am a very bust man you know." He was about to walk away until stopped by Jack.

"Why..?" he asked still glaring.

"Why, what?" Pitch looked at him

"Why am I here?"

"Well I guess you can say I've always been somewhat of a family man." He gave one last smug look then turned away, chuckling as he left. Jack slumped back to a sitting position, A rage boiled deep within him, yet he felt so vulnerable and powerless. Without his staff, what chance did he have of getting out of the cage.

He rose his head to view his surroundings. His cage was big, big enough to stand in, but not enough space to fully extend his limbs. It was a faded bronze, and had signs of tarnish beginning to form around the seams. The cage was suspended about four feet above the ground by four very large rusty chains, which were attached to the dome ceiling. The room itself looked to be made of a dark kind of stone that washed out the whole room and made it grey. His cage was placed dead center of the room that was completely cylindrical in shape. The only item in the room was a wooden chair placed neatly beside the wall. It had one door that faced right in front of jack, and one very small window to the left of him that let in little light.

Jack looked to that window as a source of hope, and that little light was just enough to give jack confidence that the others would find him. Suddenly there was a small knock at the door, Jack petrified on the spot thinking it was Pitch coming back, but was surprised to see a cloud of black sand push open the door. The cloud looked something like a child, or a ghost perhaps. It carried a tray full of food, and not saying a word, the cloud flew up to the front of the cage and pushed the tray through an entrance at the bottom of the cage that Jack had not seen before.

Once the tray was delivered to its destination the shadowy figure to a seat on the only chair in the room and starred at Jack with two dimly glowing orbs on what Jack assumed to be its face. They had a stare down which seemed to last an hour before Jack looked at his plate and heard his stomach grumble. He looked to the shadowy figure, it still stared on expectantly showing no sign of harm.

Jack assumed the only way he could appease the shadow was to eat. His gaze was still on the stranger as he grabbed a piece of bread. The shadow perked up as he brought the bread to his mouth, it's head bobbed as if to urge Jack to go on. He bit slowly into the still warm bread; his eyes closed now feeling the hunger pains. He was so engrossed into the warm hunk of bread that he lost all thoughts of anger and his surroundings, and he cherished eat bite until it was completely gone.

He reopened his eyes only to be met with the little shadow now an inch away from the cage. He looked intrigued by Jack, and at one point it looked as if the shadow was about to reach out through the narrow bars to touch him, Jack was startled at first; jumping back in his cage and protecting him midsection. However, this sudden movement was met with the same reaction by the figure. It flinched but only for a moment, and then went back to observing Jack like an animal at the zoo.

Jack slowly unfurled and sat cross legged from the shadow, then ever so slightly, he put a hand out to the figure. Not knowing what he actually expected to happen; his hand went right through it. He quickly retracted his hand and laid it on the top of his stomach. He looked at the figure as it began to move as well and reached out a hand of its own. The hand fazed through the bars and reached out towards Jack. He scooted back in his cage away from the approaching hand.

Jack curled up on the other side of the cage, the shadow's hand nearing him. He closed his eyes waiting for something bad to happen. Then felt a small warm hand place itself on top of Jack's hand, Jack opened his eyes and looked at the shadow again. He stared into its emotionless eyes and felt the fear drain from his body. It meant no harm to him or his children, it was just curious.

They stayed locked in this position until Jack moved his hand from under the shadow's. The shadow then copied Jack once more, moving its hand back to its side. The silence that fogged the room was broken when the familiar sound of footsteps approached the door. Hearing this the shadow looked back quickly then reached through the compartment of the cage and took the tray of food. When the tray was retrieved the Shadow flew up to the window just big enough for the tray to fit through, and it gave one last look at the now teen in the cage and then absconded through the window.

The door opened painfully slow revealing Pitch, who sported a twisted smirk on his face as he stepped into the minuscule amount of light. This time Jack tired not to make eye contact, seeing as that would only show Pitch his fear.

"So… Jack," He paused to chuckle slightly. "I must ask you, who is the lucky father to be..?" He circled Jack's cage waiting for a response Jack would never give.

"Jackie wants to play the silent game? Well then, I'll play a game of my own." This caught somewhat of a reaction out of the frost spirit as he quickly glanced up at pitch. He had stopped circling him and was now facing his front. His dark hand shot out at Jack with frightening dexterity and quickness. His finger latched onto the rim of Jack's hoodie and yanked him forward with amazing strength. Jack's body pressed roughly against the cage, Pitch's face only inches away and being able to see the glare of his grin turn into a glare. Pitch's mouth moved up to Jack's ear as he just barley whispered into it,"

"Listen here, Jackie! You're mine now, and as my property I expect you to give your master an answer when he asks you a question." His hand moved through the bars and just barley even brushed the surface of his stomach. "Or I could always rid you of your predicament here." He ghost over the surface again. Jack almost began to tear up feeling this vulnerable.

"S-sorry." He choked out shaking as Pitch let go of him

"Hmm that's a good start, but you may call me master from now on." He smiled and patted Jack's head, to which Jack visibly flinched making Pitch laugh as he left Jack alone in the dark.

* * *

Oh noes will Jack and his babies be okay? Find out next time on "Girl who's writing this because she has no social life!"

Thanks guys for waiting. I hope this okay, I wrote at like 5am. Oh and what did you guys think of the little shadow boy I put in. I felt I couldn't just leave Jack completely alone.


End file.
